Into the Abyss
by Grappling Fancies
Summary: Curiousity dragged Luke and the party into the ominous, black void. Finding the seven sins waiting for them, what expense must they have to pay to get out? Rated T to be safe. R&R!


**A/N: I know this is a weird idea, but it just suddenly popped into my head. I did this on whim, so I don't really know how it is… I don't own TOTA.**

* * *

_I feel so curious today, I wonder why… This black thing gives me power that I want…_

"Luke, don't go in there." The blond swordsman warned.

His head turned to face the one who called him just now, "Why? It's not as if this abyss would just suck me in…"

"But that's what abysses do," the raven-haired girl, Anise, said impatiently, "They suck you in, never to return you back."

"Yes, it is quite a stupid thing to do…" the eldest of the group commented, "Leaping before looking is foolish."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, "Jade, don't call me stupid!"

"He's right, Luke," Tear said, "Wait for a while."

Luke stared into the black void right before him, it looked eerie and evil but there was something that was dragging him to it. Like a force that would reward him if ever he jumped right in. And besides if he died right now, he could atone for his past mistakes, for the people of Akzeriuth.

"I-I just have to check it out…" Luke replied looking away from it for a second, "I just have to, I'm sorry guys, and you don't have to follow me, just stay here and wait." And he jumped before anyone can argue.

"Luke!" Natalia and Tear shouted.

Jade sighed, "My, my, it seems we have to join him won't we?"

Anise's eyes widened in surprise, "Colonel, it's not like you to say that! I mean, rescuing Luke?"

Jade smiled evilly, "Well, it seems he deserves a little punishment for what he did, and if we won't be rescuing him, he won't be able to get that, will he?"

The party shuddered at the thought, but they all agreed that Luke had to understand that impulsiveness isn't really a choice, so they all approved of going after Luke.

"Let's be careful, everyone." Guy told them.

"Yes, let us," Natalia agreed.

Tear looked sad and whispered to herself, "Luke, be okay…"

And they all jumped in.

--

After a while Luke came to his senses, "Where am I?"He shook his head lightly feeling pain on the back, "Ouch, I must have fallen from a great height…"

A voice from behind, "Welcome to the abyss of Sloth, stranger," Something of bored voice said, "It's nice of you to stop by, it has been a while since I have seen a living being…"

Luke unsheathed his sword, only to find it gone, where did it go? "Uh, who are you?!"

"My name is Sloth, and you are standing in my domain." The voice said without interest, "but I do think you could work for me, stranger, do this extremely hard work, cook something, I'm very hungry."

_Cooking is hard? _"Why should I? I'm not your slave!" Luke shouted.

Sloth laughed humorlessly. "You don't understand do you?" it paused, "I can make you do anything, as long as you're IN my domain; shall I show you a demonstration? Bow."

Unexpectedly, Luke did bow toward the empty space, "What?" This is crazy! Luke thought, what on earth is going on? He tried to resist it, but after a while, he seemed to feel lazy, and didn't think resisting was the right thing to do. Luke lazily slumped to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you?" And the voice laughed cruelly, echoing to the emptiness beyond…

--

_Thud! _"Ow!" Anise fell straight on her back; she stood up quickly, feeling a little cautious. But as she stood up, she felt a handful of gold coins within her palm. "M-money..?" she wondered.

"Yes, that's right," A very gay voice (a voice that's kind of for fat, filthy rich people…) said, "It's all mine."

Anise looked around her, "There's so much money!" With this, she could easily pay the debt her parents have and she never has to serve Mohs again!

"Yes, I know. Young girl, do you not feel very happy now?" The voice questioned.

Anise blushed, "Yes, I do!" she exclaimed, then reduced it into a 'kind of'.

"And besides, your parents have a lot of debt, do they not?"

Anise nodded reluctantly, but how did it know?

The voice laughed happily, "It has all been paid!" And a mountain of gold coins disappeared.

The young girl felt relieved that she finally didn't have the burden of paying it, and a very broad grin appeared on her face, "Thank you!"

"Now, tell me, young girl, what is it that you still wish for? Something that can be paid with money?"

And Anise's eyes were filled with greed…

--

Jade didn't stumble or fall; he simply landed right on his feet, unbothered. "This is certainly an interesting place…" He muttered to himself.

"Why, hello you gentleman, how did you find this place?" A perfectly seductive voice called out to him.

Jade retained his stoic mask and ignored it completely. He walked around though the seductive voice didn't seem to be particularly fond of being ignored.

"I'm not usually used to be ignored, but I guess today is an exception, I'm called Lust," it giggled, "And I love men who have some resistance to my voice."

An image of a seductive woman popped inside Jade's head, making him sigh, "What kind of place did Luke get us into…" He pushed the thought away, leaving the female voice astounded.

"You are a very interesting man, I don't think I've ever encountered someone like this…" she remarked, "But I won't have fun if I don't try!" She started flooding him with bad thoughts; only it wouldn't enter his mind anymore.

Frustrated, she screamed, "Oh, why oh why?!"

Eventually while walking, Jade saw a small, flickering light; it was very faint but nevertheless it was quite impossible for the Necromancer to miss this. "Well, here we are." He tried summoning his spear but it didn't appear. _Another way, I suppose…_

Jade slammed his fist against it, but was stop mid-air, by none other than the woman who haunted his dreams almost every night.

--

Tear sighed; this place seemed rather weird… The smell of foul and rotten food lingered in the air. She covered her nose and walked around. She was stopped on her tracks when a chewing sound filled the vacuum.

"Good day," it greeted, "Would you like some food?

"Who is it?" She asked, wary.

"I'm known by the name Gluttony," it paused to chew for a few seconds, "Would you like some food?" And a bundle of food fell on Tear.

She immediately went out of harm's way and took on a cautious stance. _Gluttony?_ She saw the food that was 'given' to her waste away. "Such a waste…" She whispered.

It laughed offhandedly, "Not really! I have more anyway." And the smell of sweet delicacies lingered the air.

Tear stomach grumbled.

"It seems you're very hungry, here you go." And it showered the place with cakes, chocolates and other sweet things.

She knew it was a trap and quickly went out of the way and saw a light emerge near her. "There!"

She reached to it only the face of a dearly beloved person appeared right before it. "Van..?"

--

"Ahh!" Natalia screamed; she almost fell on her back. Thank goodness there was a big chair that caught her. She looked around and saw a black chasm surrounding her, only the chair and her was the only thing present. She stood up and scrutinized its features; it was just like a king's; actually intended for royalty. She felt it design, it was very nicely crafted; mostly it seemed quite ancient and easily the most exquisite chair she had ever seen.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch that!" A voice yelled. "It's mine, and no one else has that, okay?" It said proudly.

"Yes, it is very beautiful," Natalia stated, "Enlighten me with your name, please."

It laughed proudly once again, "My name is Pride!" it paused to snicker, "And I'm the most important being in the world!"

Natalia pondered at that. "Most important?" She queried, "Why, whatever did you do?"

"Just being me is already important!" It cried, "I did so many great things that I can't name right now."

"Is that so," Natalia said, "I would like to judge that, please, name at least one."

It thought for a moment, "I-I-" it stopped again, "I'm very important because…" it was speechless…! "…because, I-I exist, that's what!"

Natalia laughed, feigning, "Really?" She suddenly felt proud of herself, or was it just her imagination?

"Yes, really," it replied doubtfully.

This was it, she knew that 'Pride' was faltering, and she had to get out of this dreaded place, and out of this strange feeling. "Are you sure? Surely you are more important than the king, a doctor, a soldier or at least a civilian who risked his or her life for another person? Or perhaps a princess who was always loved and respected because she cared for every single person in the city, even compared to her own life?"

She gasped mentally, _what was I saying…? But it seems to have greatly dampened its spirits…_

"Y-Yeah, of course," Uncertainty clouding every single word.

A small light shone and the light looked longingly back at her, "If you say so, but I can hear insecurity clouding your very words, and it seems you have been lying."

It whimpered and departed, leaving Natalia alone. She swiftly moved toward the light, finally leaving the blasted abyss. She felt so relieved, except that she was sucked in again. "What's going on?!" She screamed. She didn't get to leave the abyss after all…

--

Guy managed to back flip before he reached the ground. He looked around warily and relaxed a bit; he couldn't allow himself to relax entirely, as empty as this place may look, he will not be caught off-guard. There were a lot of broken things; broken glass, broken bed, broken furniture and even tore up books; this place was a mess…

"You there!" A voice bellowed.

A gust of wind blew and Guy was off-balanced; he almost dived right on the broken glass, but thankfully he managed to grab the furniture to regain his balance. He sighed in relief, _just in time_…

"Arghh!" it screamed frantically, and began blowing gusts of wind this time. "It's as if it's throwing punches…" Guy said to himself. He managed to dodge the winds and looked around to see wherever it came from. Unfortunately, it came from so many directions that Guy couldn't know where.

This continued until Guy was panting and was very exhausted. It laughed cruelly and said, "I will be the one that will kill you! My name is Wrath, remember that."

Guy shook his tiredness away and tried to concentrate, "Why is it attacking me?" He sighed, frustrated. I just happened to be here…

A squall slammed right into his face leaving him nearly unconscious, the wind cruelly continued to beat against his body, bruising him everywhere. At that moment, when he felt like death was near, a light flickered back and forth on the so-called 'ceiling'. He used all his might to stand up, but he was blown away by the wind, throwing him aside.

"Don't try already! I feel so good just letting out my anger through beating you up, so stop moving already!" It stated.

"Shut up…" He shouted angrily, "Shut up!" He started throwing punches on the wind. There really was a sound, the sound when you punch a person and he received it head on.

"Why you…" It said weakly, panting, even.

Guy snapped back from reality, "What am I doing? I don't have time picking a fight…!" He said to himself. Guy jumped towards the light, transporting him to a yet again, another black abyss. _When will this be over?_

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter one. I think this will only be a two chapter story so um this is the first part. Thanks for reading, please review. I have to know your opinions! Seriously.**


End file.
